A number of modular enclosure structures are presently available. The structures can be generally comprised of repeating components which are fastened together at appropriate intervals.
Also available in the prior art are a number of enclosure units which can isolate an environment from the general surroundings such that liquids and gases in the ambient environment can be kept out of the isolated environment.
There is an ever present need, however, to provide for modular type structures which are easy to fabricate yet provide an environment which is isolated from the ambient environment.